Daughter of the Wammy House
by Demonic Pocky
Summary: The summary doesn't fit here...it's in the author's notes at the beginning of the first chapter...so go read it there. Rated M to be safe, MattxOC, possible OOCness. R&R please.


Title: Daughter of the Wammy House

Rating: M- Some swearing, adult situations later on, Rating to be safe

Summary: Growing up with the four of them, she spent most of her free time with them, so they became her only family she knew. But now she's grown up and out of the house, and one day, she receives a letter from L, asking her to join him in the Kira investigation. While working on the case, something happens that will put her face to face with the ghosts of her past.

Pairing: MattXOC

Chapter Title: The Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, it would probably be called 'Yaoi Note', and Matt and Mello would be all over each other 24/7. Yayy.

Additional comments: **[READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC!!** The Kiyomi mentioned in this fan fiction is NOT Kiyomi Takada, one of the cannon characters of Death Note. The Kiyomi in the story is my OC, whose name I picked out before I found out that there was a Kiyomi in Death Note. So PLEASE, do not submit a review asking me why Takada is in the story. BECAUSE SHE ISN'T. This first chapter will be in first person, with Kiyomi's POV.

* * *

I guess you could say I was some what of a mixture of the four of them. What, with spending most of my time with them, I guess I just picked up on some of their habits and whatnot. I guess you could describe me as a sockless, chocoholic gamer with a fetish for puzzles. I still remember the first day I arrived at the Wammy House...I was so scared, you know, like most people are when they are put face to face with something strange and unfamiliar. I'll admit, I was a bit apprehensive at first, but everyone there was so nice to me, it didn't take long for me to get used to it, and make friends. 

My best friend ever was Matt. We used to play video games together all the time (and I always beat him, no matter how much he hates to deny it). My second best friend was L. He was like the big brother I wish I had. He would let me watch him while he worked, and he was always so kind to me. I would call him 'Big Brother' and he would call me 'Little Sis'. My third best friend was Near. I didn't really know much about him the first week I lived there, since he was so quiet and shy. But after a while, he warmed up to me and we became fast friends. I would always do jigsaw puzzles with him, and even though he was a bit younger than me, we spent alot of time together. My last best friend was Mello. He wasn't too nice to me at first, he would always make fun of me and call me names. But I didn't care. I was too busy having fun with the other three, and once he saw this, he stopped and we quickly became friends.

But that was when I was young. As I grew up, so did the others. L went on to work on the Kira case, while the others and I stayed at the Wammy House. It was when I was around 16 that I first noticed. I would smile all the time when I was around him, or when I was thinking about him. I would blush lightly when his name was mentioned, or when he spoke directly to me. I found myself wanting to hang out with him more than with the others, and when I did, I would get butterflies in my stomach. I often wondered about what he was doing at that very moment, and constantly thought about him. Then, it hit me. I had a crush on Matt. I had no idea what was going on, seeing as I grew up with him, and he was like my brother. It felt kind of weird at first, you know, me liking him and him being around so much, so I avoided him for a week or so.

I guess Mello noticed this, because one day, I think it was around Christmas, he stopped me in the hallway and confronted me about it.

**(flashback -)**

_I was walking down the hallway, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, I felt a strong hand grip my arm, and I was yanked into the game closet. It was dark, so I couldn't see. I panicked and was about to scream, when the light switched on and revealed Mello._

_"Mello! You scared me half to death!" I said, a bit peeved._

_"Whatever," he said dryly. I made a sour face, which he ignored and continued. "Anyway, I have something to talk to you about."_

_"What? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned, becoming slightly worried that I was in trouble for whatever reason._

_"Well, sorta," he said, "Why have you been ignoring Matt? He's constantly complaining about how you don't talk to him anymore, how you're always in your room and you don't play video games with him anymore, yadda yadda yadda...It's pretty damn annoying."_

_That was the last thing I wanted to hear at the moment. I bit my bottom lip as I felt my cheeks heat up at his words. I quickly looked at the floor to hide it. But it was too late. He saw. He smirked as he held back a fit of laughter._

_"Oooooh...Kiyomi...you like him, don't you!" Mello teased._

_"N-no, I don't!" I said defiantly._

_"Yes you do!"_

_"No I don't!"_

_"Do too."_

_"Do not!"_

_"Do too!"_

_"Do not! Shut the hell up, Mello!"_

_"It's pretty obvious..." he trailed as he opened the door to leave, a smirk still on his face._

_"I-it is?" I said, looking up, and I shouldn't have. He saw that my cheeks were almost bright red, and he started laughing. "S-shut up! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" I yelled as I slugged him on the shoulder._

_"If you don't tell him, I will." Mello said, still laughing._

_"You wouldn't dare..." I said, glaring at him._

_"Oh, yes I would." he said, and before I could hit him again, he ran down the hallway, and I ran after him. He kept running, but then suddenly stopped. I smirked, thinking I had won our little game of cat-and-mouse, so I walked right up to him, raised my fist to his face, and said, "Mello...if you EVER tell Matt, I swear I'll-" I was cut off by Mello pointing into the room we were standing in front of. Which just happened to be the room Matt was in. Why me?_

_"Augh! You jerk! You did this on purpose!" I screeched as I shoved him backwards. He just continued to laugh as he got back to his feet and made his way to the stairs. I was shaking with anger as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped around to see Matt standing there, with a serious look on his face. My cheeks turned pink as I looked down._

_"Kiyomi..." he said, "what was that all about?" _

_"Uhh...nothing..." I mumbled, looking at the floor. I quickly turned away, and ran up the stairs, making sure to smack Mello over the head on my way up. That sneaky bastard._

* * *

Mmk! Chapter 1! 

I dunno if this was a good place to leave off, but I have plans for the next chapter.

Anyway, if you read, PLEASE review! It is very helpful for me to know what I am doing good and what needs improvement.

**EDIT:** **Wow, I didn't realize how many spelling mistakes this chapter had! D:**

**Anyway, I edited alot of this, so I'll make a list:**

**-The part in the summary that says that Kiyomi is an actress...yeah...I decided to cut that part out...I dunno...it just sounded too cliche to me.**

**-Spelling errors**

**-Grammar errors**

**-Parts that I didn't like**

**-Parts that I thought should go differently**

**-and some other stuff :)**

**AND; I would like to apologize for not updating this story in...what, has it already been...almost two months?!? GAH. I'm so sorry. School's kept me pretty tied up, and I'm writing an Air Gear fanfic for a language project I've got coming up, and I have a class trip really soon...**

**Oh noes.**

**So, if I don't update for a while, don't loose faith in me! I promise I will try to get the next chapter up by at least April, if not the first week of April. I know that's a far way away, but, please! Bear with me!**

-Pocky


End file.
